Vidas complicadas
by NatssY
Summary: -Es irónico. –Cuddy viró la cabeza, pidiendo una explicación. -La manera en la que nos complicamos –aclaró, mirándola." Wilddy friendship. Oneshot.


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Wilddy FRIENDSHIP.

**Spoilers: **no hay. Situado en la quinta temporada, antes de "Birthmarks" (5x04).

**Resumen: ** "-Es irónico. –Cuddy viró la cabeza, pidiendo una explicación. -La manera en la que nos complicamos –aclaró, mirándola." Oneshot.

**Comentarios:** Me encanta la relación que tienen estos dos. Como su amistad ha ido evolucionando a lo largo de estos 6 años y gracias a todos los baches que han pasado juntos. Y por esa amistad que tienen, se merecían una escena así. ¡O más...! xDDD Porque no hay House sin OT3.

**Dedicatorias:** Para mí, por envidiosa. Y para las relaciones que han pasado la línea.

NatY

.

.

.

_**VIDAS COMPLICADAS**_

.

.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que Wilson le había dado, como en los últimos dos meses. No se molestaba en tocar, porque sabía que, seguramente, él no se iba a molestar en abrir. Dejó el maletín y el abrigo en el salón y respirando un par de veces para relajarse y parecer calmada, caminó hasta la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y la cama tan hecha como ella la había dejado, con la única diferencia de que, esta vez, él estaba encima.

Ni siquiera se saludaron, porque ya no hacía falta. Ella sabía de sobra que aunque él mirase al techo, se había dado cuenta de su entrada. Se descalzó -bajando unos cuantos centímetros-, se quitó la chaqueta y se echó de lado, mirando hacia Wilson.

Cualquiera que los viese, se reiría. Una mujer repeinada y con traje de seiscientos dólares, al lado de un hombre con pantalón de chándal, sudadera y el pelo completamente alborotado. Maquillada, arreglada, conjuntada; ojos rojos, vestimenta cutre y la desgana personificada. Sí. Definitivamente, cualquiera que los viese, se reiría.

"_Cosas de la amistad",_ le diría Wilson si estuviese mejor de ánimo.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir? –le preguntó Cuddy.

-He perdido la cuenta de las horas –respondió el oncólogo sin mirarla.

-¿Has dormido algo desde la última vez que estuve aquí?

-No.

-¿Por qué? –aseveró, enfadada.

-Cuando me iba a echar, recibí una llamada y me desveló.

-¿Los padres de Amber de nuevo? –su tono denotaba preocupación.

-No –contestó de manera seca.

Cuddy no preguntó más. Sabía que Wilson no quería confesar la respuesta. Ya se lo diría cuando quisiese.

Estuvieron un rato así, él mirando al techo y ella mirándolo a él.

-Ahí dormía Amber –comentó, más para sí mismo.

-Oh, lo siento –balbuceó Cuddy empezando a levantarse.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. –La tranquilizó agarrándola de un brazo y volviendo a empujarla a la cama.

No la soltó hasta que sintió como se volvía a relajar. Era tierno ver como aún en ese estado de tristeza se preocupaba por lo que pudiesen sentir los demás.

-Es irónico. –Cuddy viró la cabeza, pidiendo una explicación. -La manera en la que nos complicamos –aclaró, mirándola.

-¿Y eso? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tú podrías ser la que ocupase ese sitio, en vez de Amber –le dijo, serio. Cuddy puso cara de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, pero Wilson la ignoró y siguió hablando. -Eres guapa, divertida e inteligente; y supongo que tú tendrás una versión parecida de mí, o no estarías aquí –comentó, haciéndola sonreír. -Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber los defectos y virtudes del otro, compartimos opinión en muchos de los temas básicos de la vida y somos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo en los que no. Estar juntos sería lo más sencillo, ¿no crees?

-Lo creo –dijo sincera, sabiendo que Wilson sólo estaba divagando.

-Pero, no te gusta lo sencillo… -apostilló, con un pequeño rastro de sonrisa en la cara.

-No mucho, no –contestó divertida. -¿Y a ti?

-Yo ya no le hago ascos a nada –respondió, consiguiendo que ambos sonriesen. -Es que es casi imposible –continuó, después de pensarlo durante unos segundos.

-¿El qué?

-Estoy aquí tendido con una mujer preciosa a la que quiero y me quiere, y lo único que siento es gratitud –dijo, como si aquello fuese insólito.

-Bueno, supongo que soy una privilegiada al conseguir que no te sientas atraído por mí –declaró, sacándole así una leve carcajada a Wilson.

-Quizás si nuestra vida hubiese tomado otro rumbo –comenzó él con la vista fija en la pared-, estaríamos justo en este momento y justo en la misma posición, pero siendo pareja y con un año de felicidad a nuestras espaldas.

-Lo dudo bastante, la verdad –opinó ella.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Wilson, volviendo a mirarla.

-Porque yo también duermo a ese lado –señaló Cuddy con cara disgusto, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

-Eso sí que no –le siguió el juego. –Mi lado es mi lado –alegó sonriente.

-Supongo que al principio habría funcionado –empezó Cuddy a divagar-; pero con el tiempo tú hubieses descubierto que lo que en un primer momento pensaste que era amor, no lo era, y poco a poco te irías alejando de mí y acercándote a cualquier otra que te pudiese dar lo que yo no te daría, fuese lo que fuese. Yo, por mi parte, me daría cuenta de que acepté esta relación buscando la comodidad que me brindaba un hombre tan perfecto como tú en vez de buscar la felicidad que da una relación basada en el amor. Luego, entenderíamos que esta relación partió solamente de una buena amistad y seguir juntos sólo traería consecuencias nefastas; y al final, tú te divorciarías por cuarta vez, yo me alejaría de cualquiera que intentase un acercamiento, tú acabarías yéndote del hospital para no hacerlo más difícil y yo con House volviéndome loca porque sería mi culpa que no estés en el despacho de al lado para ir a molestarte.

Se arrepintió de nombrarlo justo al terminar la frase. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato ante la mención inesperada de House y se dedicaron a pensar en todo lo que acababan de decir.

-Deberías de hacer algo –le dijo Wilson después de varios minutos, rompiendo la aparente calma.

-Respecto a... –comenzó ella.

-Ya lo sabes –se sentía frustrado cada vez que ella fingía no saber de qué hablaba al sacar ese tema.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó al aire, consiguiendo que Wilson la mirase y viese la resignación reflejada en su rostro.

La observó durante un instante mientras mil pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza. Optó por ceder y pensar en su parte. Ya se encargaría de ellos más tarde.

-Deberías de hacer algo –repitió Cuddy cuando él volvió a mirar al techo.

-¿Respecto a qué? –la interrogó, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ya lo sabes –respondió ella imitándolo, pero con tono divertido.

-Lo sé –confesó.

....

-Es irónico –observó Wilson, minutos después.

-¿El qué? –curioseó, como la primera vez.

-La manera en la que nos complicamos –reafirmó.

....

Media hora después…

-Intenta dormir –exigió Cuddy, que no se había movido de la posición de seguridad del inicio. –Si mis cálculos no me fallan, llevas más de 24 horas despierto.

-¿Te irás? –preguntó, con una súplica disimulada.

-Hoy no. Tengo trabajo acumulado, así que cuando te duermas me iré al salón a intentar terminarlo. Y más te vale dormir el tiempo que necesito para acabar.

-¿Eso son…? –sonsacó, sonriendo.

-Ocho horas mínimo –respondió ella, señalándolo con el dedo en gesto amenazante.

-Gracias –dijo Wilson, agarrando el dedo y bajando el brazo hasta la cama, para así poder entrelazar las manos.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –le reprochó Cuddy sonriendo y apretándole la mano.

-Bueno, nunca está de más decirlo otra vez. Sobre todo cuando te van a pedir un favor justo después…

...

Y una discusión, un acuerdo y cinco horas después, Cuddy estaba poniéndole una inyección a House.


End file.
